


главное блюдо

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Если бы у Сэма был выбор, он бы, конечно, убежал.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 37





	главное блюдо

**Author's Note:**

> странное порно по странной игре

Если бы у Сэма был выбор, он бы, конечно, убежал. Ни к чему тратить силы, нервы и боеприпасы из собственной крови на здоровущую тварюгу, которая норовит его сожрать. И пусть бы при этом он похерил половину грузов, нестрашно — своя жопа всяко дороже пары-другой колбочек с лекарствами. Если бы у него был выбор, Сэм вообще послал бы к чёрту всю затею с протягиванием хиральной сети по всему континенту. Свалил бы подальше от Столичного узла и курсировал только между двух-трёх выживальщиков, довольствуясь кашицей из криптобиотов и снотворными за сотню лайков.

Но выбора у него нет.

Гигантский щуп обрушивается совсем рядом — Сэм едва успевает отскочить на пару метров вправо, — угрожающе захлёстывает ногу, норовя вот-вот уронить его в смоляное месиво. Действовать надо быстро. Кинув гранату наугад, Сэм со всех сил бросается вперёд, чтобы его не задело облаком крови. Взвившись алым цветком, оно скрывает под собой голову твраюги. Та реагирует мгновенно: верещит и бьётся в конвульсиях, уже куда более сильных, чем после первой гранаты. Земля под ногами содрогается от воя, протяжного и озлобленного настолько, что дрожь невольно передаётся и Сэму — и вот тварюга, наконец, застывает в причудливой позе и обрастает острыми гранями хиралия. Сэм шумно выдыхает. Победа осталась за ним… Вот только ублюдок, вызвавший смертоносную тварь с Берега, всё ещё находится где-то здесь.

Его даже не нужно выискивать: мерный звук хлопков разносится над морем смолы оттуда, где чёрное встречается с обычной водой. Хиггс аплодирует ему, даже не пытаясь спрятаться, бахвалится своей неуязвимостью — вот он я, но ты никак не можешь помешать мне. Силёнок не хватит. Если бы у Сэма был выбор, он бы, конечно, убежал, но на кону жизни тысяч человек в Портовом узле. Хиггсу ничего не стоит запустить в город ещё парочку тварей покрупнее, чтобы выплесками начисто смело всех и вся. У Сэма нет выбора, поэтому, зажав в руке верёвку из своей крови, он бросается к нему.

И вляпывается аккурат в раскинувшуюся под ногами паутину, которая вдруг завивается по бёдрам, перекидывается на руки и тянется струнами куда-то вверх, подвешивая его всего в паре дюймов от поверхности смолы — этого достаточно, чтобы Сэм оказался полностью обездвижен.

Какого чёрта?

— Сэм, Сэм, Сэм, — Хиггс цокает языком, подходя ближе — Сэм хочет отшатнуться, но паутина упруго толкает его навстречу ублюдку. — Ну как же так? Зверюшку убил, а обойти ловушку ума не хватило?

Сэм молчит, чувствуя, как от переизбытка хиралия — или от обиды — у него начинают слезиться глаза. Можно было догадаться, что такая наглость Хиггса, безоружного против обвешанного гранатами Сэма, проявилась не просто так. Но нет. И теперь он болтается, как тряпичная кукла, между небом и землёй, отданный на милость свихнувшегося террориста. Который нарезает перед ним круги, как ни в чём не бывало, и разговаривает будто бы сам с собой:

— Без обид, Сэм, но к девочке я тебя не пущу. Не хватало ещё, чтобы глупые планы твоих глупых друзей в UCA осуществились, и она стала президентом никому не нужной страны. Америка? Америки больше нет, и никогда не будет, это ты не хуже меня знаешь. Давай так, — остановившись на полушаге, Хиггс вдруг в одно движение оказывается рядом, прижимается вплотную к скрытому под капюшоном уху Сэма и шипит, — ты уберёшься подальше к чёртовой матери, а взамен я тебя не убью. Что скажешь, Сэмми?

Стиснув зубы, Сэм озлобленно приподнимает верхнюю губу, чтобы процедить:

— Пошёл ты нахер.

— А я уж думал, не предложишь.

Под хиралиевой маской прячется такой же оскал, разве что зубы белые, а не золотые; подтянув балаклаву до носа, Хиггс ухмыляется ему, прежде чем наклониться ближе. Сэм не успевает даже толком удивиться, когда чувствует мокрое касание языка к щеке. Он инстинктивно сжимается, но боли почему-то нет, только простое ощущение, как когда-то давно, ещё до выплеска… Внезапное его — и Хиггса — внимание привлекает оживший одрадек. Штуковина щёлкает, как бешеная, словно вокруг целая толпа Тварей, а связанный с ней ребёнок в капсуле заходится плачем — но глохнет сразу, как Хиггс одним движением отрубает связь с Сэмом и срывает прибор с магнитного держателя. Сэм в ярости дёргается вперёд:

— Ты…

— Не волнуйся. Твою куклу я не трону, хотя мог бы.

Ублюдок держит своё слово — прицепив капсулу рядом на одну из струн паутины, он вновь оборачивается к Сэму. На этот раз у него в руке оказывается кинжал. Сверкнув в стылом воздухе золотом, лезвие прижимается к груди Сэма — правда, не вонзается в его плоть, вместо этого срезая ремни портупей. Хиггс методично избавляется от всей амуниции, двигаясь сверху вниз, зачем-то аккуратно расстёгивает комбинезон, потянув за собачку, чтобы потом — что у этого ублюдка с головой? — снова кинжалом раскромсать нижнюю футболку. Его затянутые в перчатки руки скользят по обнажившейся коже, без какой-либо понятной цели спускаясь по груди, гладят напрягшийся живот. Невольно вздрогнув от разлившейся по телу волны мурашек, слишком неправильных для всей этой ситуации, Сэм пытается осознать, что вообще происходит. У него не получается.

Поэтому, когда Хиггс снова облизывает его щёку, Сэм не выдерживает:

— Да что ты, твою мать, делаешь?

— Ты — главное блюдо, Сэмми, но не для зверюшки.

Язык Хиггса мажет по коже вниз, с шеи на грудь; закусив до боли губу, Сэм морщится, жмурит глаза, лишь бы не видеть, что там делает этот психопат, и даже жалеет, что попался свежий и чистенький после отдыха. Знатьё бы, что так получится, угостил бы ублюдка недельным потом, грязью с гор и болотной жижей. С закрытыми глазами всё ещё хуже — каждое касание, каждый выдох на влажной от слюны и мазута коже чувствуется в десятки раз сильнее. И в тот момент, когда одна из рук накрывает его пах, Сэм вдруг понимает, что возбуждён.

Ещё не так, как это нужно — член только вполсилы натягивает ткань трусов — но даже сам факт ужасает Сэма до глубины души. Он даже распахивает глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему не кажется. Нихрена не кажется.

Хиггс одобрительно цокает языком, оттягивая резинку и обнимая пальцами полутвёрдый ствол. Похоже, впечатлён размерами. Ему хватает пары движений кистью, чтобы от прилившей крови член Сэма затвердел окончательно. Внизу живота горит огнём, сладкая дрожь прокатывается от затылка к кончикам пальцев натруженных ног, заставляя ускорится сбившееся в мгновение ока дыхание. Сэм безуспешно ищет отговорки: это лишь реакция тела, ведь человеческие руки так давно не приносили ему ничего, кроме боли; это — нервное, ведь шутка ли, он беспомощно болтается в воздухе перед своим врагом; и ни одна из них не приносит успокоения. Хиггсу, кажется, смятение Сэма только прибавляет веселья — он широко улыбается и облизывает тонкие губы, прежде чем опуститься коленями в смолу и, бросив взгляд из-за тёмных стекол балаклавы, накрыть ртом покрасневшую головку.

Внутри жарко, как в несуществующем аду. Сэм дёргается, охнув от нахлынувших ощущений, и едва успевает прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не застонать, когда кончик языка Хиггса с нажимом проходится по чувствительной щели. Хиггс выпускает член изо рта, проводит языком по всей длине, разгоняя кровь до бешенного пульса, вылизывает головку и обнимает её губами. В пустом мозгу Сэма шумит; ещё немного, и всё закончится — но это, похоже, не входит в планы Хиггса, потому что он вдруг отстраняется, а потом, сжав руками бёдра Сэма, пытается взять в рот полностью.

Очевидно, в этом деле Хиггс полный лузер — больно хватает зубами, давится, пускает слюни, — и, будь всё по-другому, у Сэма давно всё упало бы. Вот только его тело, отвергающее прикосновения других людей, но почему-то подпустившее этого ублюдка, именно сейчас решает отыграться за долгие годы одиночества. Жаркое, как лава, удовольствие растекается по венам, впитывается в мышцы вместе с кровью, отравляет само сердце — и оно стучит быстрее, разгоняя отраву дальше и дальше по телу. Из глаз градом катятся слёзы, и уже непонятно, что это: реакция на хиралий, бессильная злость или бессильное же удовольствие? Сэму всё равно. Сжав челюсти что есть мочи, он старается сдержать рвущиеся из горла стоны, но помогает мало. Глухие, по-звериному жуткие звуки резонируют внутри черепа, копятся у самой глотки, мешая дышать, и от этого огонь в груди разгорается ещё ярче, затапливая горячим всё тело. Он балансирует на самом краю.

Оргазм накрывает его неожиданно: Сэм кончает в тот момент, когда Хиггс отодвигается от него, чтобы отдышаться, и сперма брызжет ему на подбородок, балаклаву, пачкает хиралиевый ошейник плаща. Похоже, ублюдка это тоже застигло врасплох — он на пару секунд ошарашенно замирает на месте, но быстро приходит в себя и слизывает попавшие на лицо капли, не переставая улыбаться. Показушничает. Утерев слюни, Хиггс натягивает ткань обратно, нацепляет взявшуюся из ниоткуда маску и, прежде чем исчезнуть в белой вспышке вместе с паутиной и морем смолы, снова прижимается к уху Сэма:

— В следующий раз, Сэмми, подготовься получше. Только не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго, ладно?


End file.
